Field of the Invention
The present generally relates to information processing and, more particularly, to an information processing terminal, an information processing method, a storage medium, and a technique for providing a mechanism of a data storage for a new web browser of HyperText Markup Language 5 (HTML5).
Description of the Related Art
As web applications have higher functionality, various functions of HTML5 are enhanced. Particularly, since mobile terminals such as smartphones, tablets, and the like widely spread, functions are enhanced to operate web applications offline. For example, there is an application cache function which caches in a web browser a file on a server, and a FileSystem application programming interface (API) which uses a FileSystem in a web browser. Further, there are functions such as a Web Storage and an IndexedDB which store data in a web browser.
Furthermore, a function which is referred to as a privacy mode is implemented in a web browser. This function is a function of, by manually switching a tab of a web browser to this mode before the tab is opened, preventing the web browser from storing, for reuse, data such as a history, a cache, or a Cookie created when a user browses a website in this tab (referred to as privacy data below). According to this function, privacy data is not stored in the web browser. Therefore, the user does not need to perform an operation of manually deleting privacy data after browsing a website. In this regard, privacy data which is not stored in the privacy mode includes data whose function is enhanced according to HTML5, such as data created by the Web Storage, the application cache, or the FileSystem API.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-194970 discusses a conventional technique related to switching of a privacy mode. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-194970, a privacy probability is calculated under conditions as to whether information which a user wants to keep confidential is included in a given website and whether a user has previously used the privacy mode. Then, this technique automatically switches a mode to the privacy mode before a web browser accesses a website when the privacy probability is a given threshold or more.
As to the above function of switching a mode to the privacy mode of the web browser, when a user does not want to store privacy data, the user needs to switch the mode to the privacy mode in advance and then access a website. For example, the user needs to access a desired website after opening a new tab in the privacy mode. However, when the user forgets switching a mode to the privacy mode before access to a website is made or, while browsing a website, the user thinks that the user does not want to store privacy data, the user needs to manually delete privacy data.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-194970 has a problem that, when a calculated privacy probability is not a given threshold or more, a mode is not switched to the privacy mode, and therefore a user cannot necessarily access a website in the privacy mode as the user intends. Furthermore, when, while browsing a website, the user thinks that the user does not want to store privacy data, the user still needs to manually delete privacy data.